


Soul Theif

by Italy009



Series: Souls [2]
Category: Wait Till Helen Comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italy009/pseuds/Italy009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick deathly Fan-fiction poem of wait till Helen comes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Theif

Molly is next.  
This Mortal Shall Die.  
I want Bloodshed,  
I scene Of death,  
Horror,  
Pain,  
She Shall Die With A Ghastly Sword,  
Bleed to death with a roses' thorn stuck through her heart,  
Her Mortal World Shall End,  
Then Heather Will be mine,  
I'll Burn Her body,  
Watch her suffer like I did,  
Play With her soul,  
Then Her spirit will die,  
Let her bleed out,  
Stab a rose through her chest,  
Watch the petals fall as she bleeds to death,  
As the Blood Rose Dies,  
I smile Now Heather is mine,


End file.
